After forever charmed
by Charlotte Melinda Halliwell
Summary: This takes place right after forever charmed and on. It’s my personal and completely different idea of what should happen after the season finale.this is my very first fanfic ever so please please please R&R. This is different then the others.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This takes place right after forever charmed and on. It's my personal and completely different idea of what should happen after the season finale. The charmed ones get to bring back two people from their past. **

**Prologue **

**Piper put the period on the last sentence of her entry in the book of shadows. "Done." She said. **

**"Okay, I'll go put the book back in the attic." Phoebe said. She picked up the book and ran up the stairs. **

**"What's next?" Paige asked her oldest sister. **

**"I don't know. I just hope it has nothing to do with demons." Piper said. **

**An Elder orbed into the dinning room in front of the un expecting sisters. **

**"What are you people doing here?" Piper asked standing up from her seat. **

**"I have news that I think you will like. But first all of your sisters must be present." The female elder said. **

**"Phoebe!" Piper called. **

**Phoebe came running down the stairs into the dinning room to join her sisters. She saw an elder. "What's going on?" Phoebe asked. **

**"The elder society has something to tell us that they think we'll like." Paige explained. **

**Phoebe took a seat. **

**"Now that you have vanquished the source, the triad, the ultimate power and many other demons we elders have decided to reward the three of you. Normally we wouldn't even consider something like this but you are very special witches." The elder explained. **

**"Just cut to the point lady." Piper said. **

**"We are going to let you bring back two people from your past." The elder said. **

Please don't hate me for leaving the story like this but trust me it will be updated soon. After all this is just a prologue. So anyways please review and say who you think is coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood in shock about what they just heard. **

**"We need to bring back my step parents and that's that." Paige said. **

**"Paige, this is a once in a life time opportunity. We can't just do all of it for you." Phoebe said. **

**"They were my parents. They matter more than anyone of your boyfriends." Paige said. **

**"Well Paige if it was up to me I'd bring back mom and grams but this is a group decision." Piper said. **

**"Or at least a majority vote." Phoebe added. **

**"I think we should bring back Prue." Piper said. **

**"No offense but I didn't know her. We're bringing back someone else." Paige said. **

**"No we're bringing back Prue. Me and Piper want it and it's a majority vote." Phoebe said. **

**Piper turned to the elder. "We want our sister back." She said. **

**Then Prue appeared in front of them. **

**"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe screamed running up to hug their sister. **

**"Owe." Prue groaned. **

**"We still can bring back one more person." Piper said. **

**"We need to bring back my step dad." Paige said. **

**"I think we should let Prue decide." Phoebe said. **

**"I agree." Piper said. **

**"Can we bring back Andy?" Prue asked. **

**"Yah." Phoebe said. **

**Piper nodded. **

**"No! You guys already decided. It's my turn. We're bringing back my step father." Paige said. **

**"I'm sorry Paige but it's a majority vote. Prue, Phoebe and I all agree to bring back Andy." Piper said. **

**"Have you made your decision?" The elder asked. **

**"Yes. We want to bring back Andy." Phoebe said. **

**"Are you sure?" The elder asked. **

**"Positive." Piper said. **

What do you think? Should I continue? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper tugged on Prue's arm pulling her upstairs. "I need you to meet the boys." She said. **

**"What boys?" Prue asked. **

**"My sons." Piper said. "Prue this is Wyatt." Piper said. **

**"Hi Wyatt." Prue said. **

**Wyatt put up his force field. **

**"He does that when he doesn't trust people." Piper explained. "Wyatt, put down your force field." **

**Wyatt put down his force field. **

**"Just approach him slowly." Piper explained. "And this is Chris. He hasn't come into his powers yet." **

**"Piper, I'm honestly still shocked that you have kids." Prue said. **

**"Yah, it is a little different but you'll get used to it." Piper said. **

**"Do you think Paige is gonna hate me forever?" Prue asked. **

**"No, she was kind of like that with us when we first met her. It'll just take some time." Piper explained. "So, are you planning to start your own family?" **

**"Yah, is Phoebe married by any chance?" Prue asked. **

**"No, actually the elders sent down a cupid to help her find love." Piper said. **

**"Yah, I've heard some talk about that." Prue said. **

**"Well the problem is Phoebe's found the perfect guy for her but she doesn't see it right in front of her face." Piper said. **

**"Oh really. Who?" Prue asked. **

**"Coop." Piper replied. **

**"Piper, Phoebe can't get together with a cupid. That's against the rules." Prue said. **

**"So, rules were meant to bring broken." Piper said. "Besides they make a great couple. And best of all he's not a demon." **

**"Phoebe does tend to fall in love with all the bad boys huh?" Prue said. **

**"Oh, that reminds me. You still need to meet Billie." Piper said. **

**"Who's Billie?" Prue asked. **

**"She's a good friend of ours. She's actually a witch. See she was turned evil by her evil sister and the triad and she killed Phoebe and Paige but then I went back into the past and saved them and then Billie turned good again and killed her evil sister Christy." Piper explained. **

**"Okay." Prue said. **

**"It's very complicated." Piper explained. "I'll invite Billie over and you guys can meet." **

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. the next one will take place a couple months later or so. Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter takes place three months after the last one. Prue and Phoebe had a double wedding. Now they each live in their own house. Paige forgave Prue. **

**Paige lay awake in her bed trying her hardest to fall asleep. Unfortunately nothing worked. She had too much on her mind for sleep. Tomorrow they were going to a restaurant for a family brunch. Maybe that's when Paige should tell her sisters her secret. **

**Then what if they got upset. Piper would probably be supportive but what about Prue and Phoebe. Paige tossed a little as she began to think deeper into her situation. **

**She would have to tell them eventually; after all it did affect all of them. Wouldn't it be better to tell them sooner than later? **

**But what if it's a big mistake? What if they don't take it well and they end up hating her forever? She couldn't take having her sisters hate her. **

**She was so confused. She never expected anything like this to happen. Now it did and she had to find a way to face it. But how? **

**The next morning Paige debated on whether or not she should even leave bed. She sat up in her bed and stretched out her arms. She hadn't slept very well with everything on her mind. She decided to tell her sisters today. She just hoped they'd be okay with it. **

**She slid out of bed and went into the bathroom. She splashed water against her face to help her wake up. "Here goes nothing." She said to herself as she started to warm up the bath water. **

**She put on some high heeled pink boots with a red top and denim skirt bottom. She grabbed her keys and headed out of the house. **

**Prue, Piper and Phoebe all sat at the restaurant waiting for their youngest sister. She finally came running in through the front door. **

**"Sorry I'm late. I just got caught in my thoughts." Paige explained. **

**"Don't worry about it." Prue replied. **

**"Um, I have something to tell you guys. Something really important." Paige said. **

**"What is it Paige?" Piper asked. **

**"I think I'm gonna order a hamburger." Paige said. **

**"Okay." Phoebe said confused. **

**"That's not what I meant to tell you. Sorry I'm just a little nervous about this." Paige said. **

**"About what Paige? Don't tell me you and Henry are getting a divorce." Piper said. **

**"No, it's not that. Actually me and Henry are doing pretty well." Paige said. **

**"Well what's the problem?" Phoebe asked. **

**Paige took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She muttered. **

**"What?" Prue asked. **

**"I'm pregnant." Paige said raising her voice. **

**"Paige, that's great." Piper said. **

**"Are you sure. I mean you're not mad at me or anything." Paige said. **

**"Why would we be mad at you honey?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I don't know, I guess it's just the whole protecting a baby when demons are attacking twenty- four seven." Paige said. **

**"Paige, I manage to take care of two kids and still manage a club. You should be able to take care of one kid." Piper explained. **

**"So, is it a girl or boy?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I don't know yet. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow to find out. Are you sure you guys are okay with this?" Paige asked. **

**"Absolutely Paige." Prue said. **

**"When did you find out?" Piper asked. **

**"About a week ago. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you." Paige explained. **

**"Do you have any ideas for the name?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Not yet, I'll decide once I figure out the gender." **

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I have another story coming out probably a little after Christmas so you should check that one out and this one probably won't e updated again until January. Sorry. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This takes place a month after the last chapter. Paige found out she's going to have a boy.

**Paige sat on her bed flipping through pictures of baby nurseries. She stared for a while at one with blue walls and ducks on the panels. There was a knock on the door. **

**"Come in." She said not looking up from the book. **

**Piper walked in. "Hey Paige, I just wanted to see what you were up to." She said. **

**"I was just trying to get some ideas for the nursery." Paige explained. **

**"Have you and Henry decided on how your going to design it?" Piper asked. **

**"Not yet, but we have decided that blue walls would be good. After all it represents peace and harmony plus it's a great baby boy color." Paige replied. **

**Piper sat down next to Paige and looked at the book. "Okay, I'd have to say that I don't think aliens on the walls will be happy." Piper said. **

**"Yah, I already ruled out killer animals, guns and evil supernatural beings." Paige explained. **

**"Not that I have a problem with your whole natural and peace filled ideas for your baby but why are you being so good?" Piper asked. **

**"I heard the happier a lighter the walls of the room your sleeping in the better you sleep." Paige said. **

**"Paige." Piper said. **

**"Okay, fine. After the whole Wyatt turning evil thing I guess I just want to make sure that doesn't happen to my baby by surrounding him wit light and goodness." Paige said. **

**"Good idea." Piper said. "So where's Henry?" **

**"At work, again." Paige said. **

**"Are you gonna be able to handle taking care of a baby with your husband constantly working?" Piper asked. **

**"Yah. But just in case I made him promise to take a three week vacation after the baby's born to help out." Paige explained. "And I'm hoping if I still need the extra help I can still go to you guys." **

**"Of course Paige. Anything you need we'll be there, unless you expect us to be changing the diapers. I'm afraid that's your job." Piper replied. **

**Paige laughed. "Thanks Piper." **

**"Your welcome." Piper replied. **

A/N: Sorry it was so short. But the shorter it is the faster I can update. Anyway please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Piper sat on the floor in the living room with Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe ran in through the front door. **

**"Piper, Piper, Piper!" She shouted. **

**"What what what?" Piper asked. **

**"I'm pregnant!" Phoebe shouted. **

**"You're what?" Piper asked. **

**"I went to the doctor last night and I'm gonna have the little girl I've been waiting for." Phoebe said all excited. **

**"That's great Phoebe, did you tell Paige and Prue yet?" Piper asked. **

**"No. I'm going to Paige next and Prue's at work right now so I figured I'd go tell her when she gets back." Phoebe explained. **

**"Do you have a name?" Piper asked. **

**"Now that you mention it I haven't had time to think of names especially since I never new the little girl's name. Although I'm thinking I should make it start with a P." Phoebe said. **

**"Well you go with anything you like." Piper replied. **

**"What do you think of Paris? You know like Paris Hilton the rich party girl. Or Paris the beautiful country?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I think it's cute. Very cute." Piper said. **

**"Cute. Yah, I think that's a good one." Phoebe said. **

**"Okay, just one question. Are you sure you're having a girl?" Piper asked. **

**"Pretty sure." Phoebe said. "Look Piper, I don't want to be too predictable but should I paint the nursery pink?" **

**"Well I think you would probably go with pink seeing as though its more your style." Piper said. **

**"Okay, that sounds good. So I was thinking I would set up the nursery in the guest room on the second story." Phoebe explained. **

**"Well Phoebe I don't want to give you too many inputs." Piper said. **

**"No Piper, it's okay. I could use some of your motherly advice right now." Phoebe said. **

**"Okay, well I think it would be best to keep the nursery closer to your bedroom just incase the baby has a problem during the night." Piper explained. **

**"Oh, that's true. I'm no good at this mother hood stuff and the baby isn't even born yet." Phoebe said. **

**"Don't worry Phoebs. You'll be fine. It took me at least a month to get the whole mother thing down with Wyatt." Piper said. **

**"If you say so." Phoebe replied. **

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter takes place three months after the last one.

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all met at the manor. **

**"So Phoebe how's it going with the baby?" Piper asked. **

**"It's all good except for the morning sickness. I've been in and out of the bathroom for the past week." Phoebe said. **

**"Hey, isn't it supposed to end by the beginning of the second trimester?" Prue asked. **

**"Usually, but not always. Lucky for me mine did." Paige said. **

**"Yah, lucky you." Phoebe said. **

**"How is the baby planning going for you Paige?" Piper asked. **

**"It's great. The nursery is done so at least that hell is over." Paige said with a laugh. **

**"SO Piper, How are the boys doing?" Prue asked. **

**"They're good. Chris started orbing yesterday, finally. Wyatt has mostly been quiet lately except for at his preschool." Piper explained. **

**"Yah, well at least he's not orbing Chris everywhere like he was a couple years ago." Paige said. **

**"Well I have something lovely to celebrate about. Demon activity has been light lately so we all finally have time to enjoy ourselves." Prue said. **

**"Don't say that. Whenever we say that they attack." Piper said. **

**Three demons shimmered in. **

**"See." Piper said. **

**"Ahhh!" Paige screamed and then she was gone. **

**A demon aimed an energy ball at Phoebe but in a flash of pink light she disappeared and it smashed into the wall. **

**Piper blew up one of the demons and then the other two shimmered out. **

**"What was that all about?" Piper asked. **

**Phoebe flashed back in. "Whoa, now that was cool." Phoebe said. **

**"Where's Paige?" Prue asked. **

**Paige reappeared on the couch. "Right here." She said. **

**"Paige, I think you were invisible." Piper said. **

**"No way, was I?" Paige asked. **

**"Yah, you were." Phoebe said. **

**"DO you think it's one of the baby's powers?" Prue asked. **

**"I would think so because it sure as hell isn't mine." Paige said. **

**"That could be a great power. The demons didn't know where you were either." Piper explained. **

**"Yah, you're right." Paige said. "At least it'll be easier to protect myself." **

**"Okay, not to rain on anybody's parade but shouldn't we find the demon and vanquish it?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Good point. We just need to figure out what type of demon it was." Prue said. **


End file.
